Static Electricity
by Prince SuperSharky
Summary: Throughout time paradoxes, parallel worlds, alternate realities, there was always that spark. LamPin shorts set in any time, any place, any one of the screwed up futures, pasts and presents. Lambo, PUT THE BAZOOKA DOWN.


Throughout time paradoxes, parallel worlds, alternate realities, there was always that spark. LamPin shorts set in any time, any place, any one of the screwed up futures, pasts and presents. Lambo, PUT THE BAZOOKA DOWN.

This can be taken as AU, Alternate/parallel worlds. Past, present, future all shoved together randomly. I'm sure you can guess their ages anyway. Enjoy~!

Reviews, as always, are greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Static electricity:<strong> the buildup of an electrical charge.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Tsuna!" Lambo crowed from the top of the slide.<p>

The brunet looked up and waved. "Be careful, Lambo!"

The child just cackled, and prepared to insult Tsuna. But Dame-Tsuna had already turned his attention onto Ahoudera.

Pouting, he gripped the sides tightly, and slid to the bottom of the green slide. He glared around the empty playground, annoyed by the lack of attention on him. His feet dangled over the end of the slide, not quite reaching the sand. His small hands remained clenched around the sides of the plastic slide.

His eye caught the flash of a red qipao, and his face lit up into a devious smile. "I-Pin! Hey, I-Pin!" he whined until she made her way over to him. "Ne, ne. Help Lambo-san up."

The Chinese girl admonished his indolence. "Lambo, stop being lazy!"

Nevertheless, she held out a hand to him.

He reached out, and as their hands neared, a small shock of static electricity passed through them.

Lambo cackled as I-Pin recoiled in surprise. She frowned and walked away, leaving him, still laughing, on the slide.

Gradually, his laughter faded away. It was no fun to laugh alone.

"Oi! I-Pin! Wait up!" He leaped off of the slide, and trotted after her.

* * *

><p>His fingers danced over her skin, sending waves of pleasure through her.<p>

It was like an electrical current, and in many ways like electrocution—muscles rigid, convulsing, and yet, unable to let go.

* * *

><p>The last time that Lambo used the Bazooka was when he was fifteen.<p>

He couldn't help but to be jealous of his ten-years-later self. Upon his return, he could see the awe on I-Pin's face, how her eyes widened in wonder. He was also privy to how that look quickly transformed as her eyes settled on him. She marched forward to berate him for using the Bazooka to escape and make his older self fight in his stead.

He took her scolding in silence, and just nodded in answer.

The next day, he travelled back to the Bovino mansion, and after ten years of capricious and sometimes trivial use, he returned the Ten Year Bazooka.

He would become stronger on his own terms, by his own means, so that _he_ would be on the receiving end of I-Pin's admiration.

As his hand fell away from the Bazooka, a spark of electricity jumped from the device to him. It wasn't anything like the vicious shocks it would spit when malfunctioning, no.

It was a gentle nip to remind him of his resolve.

* * *

><p>"A gentleman must hold the door for a lady." He smirked, propping the door open with his foot, gesturing for the petite Chinese woman to go ahead.<p>

I-Pin threw him a coy smile and opened the other side of the double doors, letting herself in. Lambo sauntered into the hotel lobby after her.

I-Pin reached for the elevator button, but Lambo's hand beat her there. "I'll get it for you."

She laughed as the button shocked him. He reached out with a finger to poke her in the cheek, and she gasped as the static shock transferred itself to her,

She shrank back with a light pout. "Lambo!" she protested.

"What? A gentleman must never back down."

"You're not a gentleman. You're just Crybaby Lambo." She laughed again at his disgruntled expression.

* * *

><p>"I want it! I want it <em>now!<em>" the child complained.

"Lambo, you know you can't have candy right now. You have to do your homework first."

"Stop being stingy, Tsuna! Lambo-san wants his candy!" Lambo pulled the Ten Year Bazooka from his afro.

"W-Wait! Lambo!" Tsuna cried.

Lambo continued with his temper tantrum. "I hate you, Dame-Tsuna!"

"Lambo!" The boy waved his arms frantically. "Stop! It's broken, remember? You can't use it right now!"

But the obstinate Bovino child prepared to fire the Bazooka, angry tears streaking down his face.

I-Pin went downstairs to investigate the commotion, and eyes widening at the sparking Bazooka, yelled: "Lambo! Put the Bazooka DOWN!"

Lambo dropped the Bazooka in surprise—I-Pin never yelled.

The device hit him in the head, throwing out sparks that shocked him into oblivion. He collapsed in a heap as I-Pin and Tsuna ran to him.

"Lambo! Lambo..." Tsuna didn't even know where to begin, or if he even should. Reasoning never worked with the conscious kid...what made him think that it would work while he was unconscious?

But I-Pin went right ahead. "Lambo! Stop being selfish! Sawada-san is nice to you, even though you're being impossible! I know you can hear me!" The little girl crouched down, pinching him hard.

The young Bovino leaped up, tears in his eyes. "Ow! What was that for?"

"See! Lambo, you faker! Go do your homework!"

"No!"

One roundhouse kick and a couple of tears later, Lambo was situated at the kitchen table, doing his math homework. Quickly, he would become bored and fall asleep.

A grubby grape lollipop would be left on the table in apology, for him to discover when he awoke.

* * *

><p>She hurried on her way, hands over her head as she ran through the rain.<p>

Lightning flashed, illuminating her figure for a second before the streetlamps went out. It was quickly followed up by a crash of thunder that seemed to explode directly overhead.

She frowned slightly. If Kawahira-ojii-san hadn't been so particular with his order, and if Lambo from ten-years-earlier had not chosen that exact moment to use the Ten-Year-Bazooka on her past self, then she wouldn't be there, drenched in rainwater.

She mentally cursed Lambo.

She paused, staring in amazement as lightning forked down from the sky, striking the lamp post. She had time to breathe a gasp, and admire the light show before said lamp post gave a creaking groan as it fell towards her.

She quickly evaded it as it toppled over, dancing gracefully out its way. It fell with a crash that shook the ground beneath her feet. The glass light shattered, and sparks flew from it.

She doubled her speed as she neared the river. She just needed to cross the bridge, and she'd be back at her apartment. She had to hurry—she was the tallest thing around, as the streetlight now lay broken on the ground.

It continued to rain, lightning flashing like erratic strobe lights, accompanied by the earth-shaking, floor-rumbling bass of thunder.

It is inhumanly possible to dodge lightning. Needless to say, no one could have dodged that lightning strike. They could only receive the damage that came along with it.

She was knocked off of her feet, slamming first into the pavement, then thrown onto the slick grass.

"Lambo!" she gasped.

He whimpered as little as sparks danced across him, smoke drifting off of him in wisps. His bottom lip trembled as he tried to stand. He collapsed, rolling off of her, and down the muddy incline.

She skidded down the mucky hill after him. Mud stained her dress and her arms by the time she managed to reach him. Her heart beat fast. Thunder still crashed above them—it wasn't safe out here. He was hurt—but how badly hurt? Her eyes stung with tears and the rain ran down her in rivulets.

She fell to her knees at his side, turning him over quickly, trying to be gentle in her franticness.

"Lambo! Lambo!" She called his name until he responded with a moan.

That's when she began her rebukes. "What were you thinking? I don't _care_ how your genetic makeup was modified! I don't _care_ if you can get hit by lightning and still survive. _Don't you __ever__ scare me like that again!"_

"I...Pin...Are you alright?"

She glared at him through her tears, but nodded nonetheless.

"That's good..." He chuckled lightly. "I-Pin," he murmurs. "could you...let go? It...hurts."

She sniffled, but loosened her grip on him. "Come on. Let's get going. The storm's just going to get worse."

"It looks like _you_ became the crybaby here, I-Pin," he whispered teasingly.

She helped him up, pulling his arm over her shoulders.

As her he took her hand, a current of electricity passed between them, and this time, they both recoiled. There was a moment of silence before a flash of lightning sliced across the stormy sky; a crash of thunder and their laughter could be heard.

That was the day that he stopped being just 'Crybaby Lambo' to her.

And that was Lambo's resolve.


End file.
